minescape_mmorpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
''' ''' The Ultimate Beginner's Guide (Created By PrimalSoulX)''' ''' '''General Knowledge''' Minescape is a server-side mod that makes Minecraft more like the MMORPG we all love, [http://www.runescape.com/ RuneScape]. In this server, you will have: -Skills! -Custom items! -Custom mobs! -Custom crafting! -Tons of players! -And more! '''Controls''' In MineScape there are many ways to communicate with [[Npcs|NPCs]] . This section will teach you how to do so. Merchant This guy is where most questions come from. "Why can't I buy?' "I can only sell and not buy!?" To actually use the [[Merchants|merchants]], here are the controls: Left Click tthe merchant to buy. Right Click the merchant to sell. Left click the item in the GUI to buy or sell. Year not true someone fix this I cant sell stuff. Banker Lots of questions directed here about [[Bankers|bankers]] as well. Left Click the banker to withdraw money. Right Click the banker to deposit money. The backpack can be crafted the same way as a vanilla chest. There are certain limitations however. Storing written Teleport Books in the backpack will wipe the Teleport off the book, turing it into useless Written Books. The Enderchest can be found near bankers and can be portable when you have level 20 [[Magic (Combat Skill)|Magic]]. The Enderchest is a small chest worth of space and Teleport books can be safely stored in it. '''Skills''' [[Attack (Combat Skill)|Attack]] To gain attack experience, you must simply attack and kill mobs. Very simple. The higher the level of the mob, the more experience it gives. The experice gained is the monster level multiplied by 10. For example, killing a level 12 farmer will award 120 attack experience. When attacked, the name of the mob will be replaced by its health bar. Experience '''''is actually only awarded on Kill, not damage.[[undefined|thumb|left|400px|link=]]''''' [[Defense (Combat Skill)|Defense]] To gain defense experience, you must take damage. It sounds wierd, but by blocking, you can mitigate damage while gaining experience. The defence experience gained is once again, the level of the mob multiplied by 10. [[Magic (Combat Skill)|Magic]] To gain magic experience, first buy a wand from a [[Merchants|merchant]]. These are found in the general stores of most cities. To get a magic wand, you will need 1 gold ingot, which can be earned by selling various things to the merchant. To select your spell you will need the right click with your wand. To cast your spell you will need to left click your wand. [[Archery (Combat Skill)|Archery]] To gain archery experience, you will have to shoot mobs. You need a bow and some arrows. A bow is crafted with the vanilla recipe, and arrows can be crafted like so [[Recipes|here]]. If you do not want to craft them, you can buy them from a [[Merchants|merchant]]. It is very pricey, at 32 gold ingots per 15! As you level up, you unlock "attachments" (Enchantments) for your bow, so it is worthwhile to train archery. [[Companion]] To gain companion experience, you can feed your companion food. To get a companion, you will need to buy a companion ball. This costs 1 gold ingot and can be bought from a [[Merchants|merchant]]. Once you have the companion ball, right click with it to summon your companion. Right click food on it to feed it. The best food (Steak) gives 100xp per food. Companions can be healed at Lumbridge Church. Right click your companion ball on the End Portal Frame to heal it. [[Herbalism]] and [[Alchemy]] These two skills are closely related. To train Herbalism, you have to craft some shears, which are the vanilla recipe. Shears are used to cut grass. Just hold down your shears to cut grass. Grass is then used in alchemy. These potions range from positive to extremely negative side effects. All the potion recipes can be found on the [[Alchemy]] page. [[Cooking]] To gain cooking experience, you will cook food. To cook food, you must set a fire on the ground and throw your raw food into it. Don't worry, your not burning it! You will "burn" stuff for sure, but you won't always burn it. You need a higher cooking level to cook better food. If you are not the sufficient level, it will always burn. To create a fire, use a flint & steel. The recipe just substitutes flint for coal. [[Mining]] and [[Smelting]] To gain mining experience, you will need a pickaxe, which is just the vanilla recipe. There are many mines around the map. Some are listed [[Locations|here]]. You will now have to progress up the levels by mining stone, then coal, then iron, and you get the idea. When you mine an ore, it will turn into wool. Indicating that it is on a respawn timer. Once it turns back into an ore you can mine it again. To gain smelting experience, you must take your ores and coal and right click on any furnace. This GUI should pop up. What you do now is left click on one of your options to smelt it. Hover your mouse over the interface to get a list of requirements for the specified item. There is Level, Input, and Output. The Level is the Smelting level required, the Input is what is required to make the item, and Output is the result. You will occasionally fail and lose the resources. But don't worry, no experience will be lost or gained by failing. [[Woodcutting]] To gain woodcutting experience, you must chop trees. You will need a vanilla recipe axe to chop trees, or your bare hand. As you progress, you can cut different trees. [[Crafting]] To gain crafting experience, you just need to craft items. [[Running]] To gain running experience, you must run. You cannot run forever. Your experience meter will fill up as you run, and when it fills up completely, you will get every bad no-leathal side effect. As you level up, you can run exponentialy longer. [[Farming]] To gain farming experience, you must harvest crops. You will need a vanilla recipe hoe. Use the hoe to break level appropriate crops. As you level up, you will unlock more crops. [[Prayer]] To gain prayer experience, you must offer bones to altars. Bones are dropped from any mob, but they are very rare (At the time of this writing). Right click an enchantment table with a bone to gain prayer experience. [[Fishing]] To gain fishing experience, you must catch fish in water. To catch fish for experience, you must cast your line into the water, ignore all bobbing. When there is a "ding" sound, it means that you now need to recast your line. If you have caught a fish, it is put into your inventory automatically at the "ding" sound. '''Miscellaneous''' [[Teleport Walkthrough|Teleportation]] <---- Guide located here.=